


Melhor Fazermos Um Começo

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, F/F, Fluff, Menções de Abuso do passado, Menções de Assassinato, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu só estava pensando. Nós estamos dormindo juntas por meses. Você sabe mais sobre mim do que qualquer outra pessoa, nós somos agora cúmplices em um assassinato… e ainda assim eu nunca estive na sua casa antes. Eu nem sequer conheci a sua cachorra!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melhor Fazermos Um Começo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Better Make A Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670855) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Tradução da minha própria fic, postada originalmente em inglês. A história se passa durante/após Digestivo, não tenho beta reader.

***

\- Foi só isso, então? Não aconteceu mais nada?

Quando ela ouviu as palavras desconfiadas vindas da boca de Jack, Alana bufou e fez um gesto largo com as mãos.

\- Olhe ao seu redor, Jack. Esse desastre não é o suficiente para você?

Jack apertou os lábios e rapidamente examinou o cômodo com os olhos, acessando com rapidez o estrago e seus homens espalhados por toda a mansão tentando determinar quantos cadáveres ainda não descobertos estavam na casa.

\- Tem algo muito estranho aqui, Doutora Bloom. Por que Hannibal iria matar a todos nessa casa, mas poupar a você e a senhorita Verger?

Alana suspirou.

\- Eu não tive exatamente a oportunidade de me sentar para ter uma conversa agradável com o Hannibal, Jack. Eu não sei. O tempo dele era escasso, ele provavelmente queria fugir o quanto antes pudesse. Eu não sei por que ele não nos matou, mas eu não vou reclamar.

Jack balançou a cabeça.

\- Você deveria estar mais preocupada com isso. Você sabe muito bem que Hannibal não faz caridade por ninguém.

Alana suprimiu a vontade de sorrir amargamente diante da afirmação; ela estava mais do que ciente daquilo.

\- Você sabe ao menos porque ele foi tão persistente em matar Verger?

\- Mason nunca discutiu os detalhes comigo, mas ele me disse que Hannibal foi o responsável pelo seu desfiguramento. Foi por isso que ele estava tão determinado em encontrar Hannibal, Mason queria se vingar dele.

\- E você não achou que deveria ter me contado isso em algum momento, Alana? - Jack disse entre dentes, não fazendo esforço algum para esconder a frustração por trás de seu tom.

\- Jack, honestamente, me diga o que você poderia ter feito? - Alana também estava frustrada e cansada após responder tantas questões - Mason teria negado tudo se você o interrogasse, e teria me demitido por ter quebrado nossa confidencialidade entre paciente e doutora. Meu plano era esperar até que ele houvesse capturado Hannibal para então avisar você.

Jack olhou ao seu redor novamente, na direção onde dois oficiais forenses estavam carregando um corpo coberto por um lençol.

\- Mason duvidou da minha lealdade no final, então foi impossível avisar você - ela suspirou - Acho que meu plano funcionou tão bem quanto o seu.

Jack balançou sua cabeça novamente, claramente sem paciência para discutir sobre o que fosse que tivesse acontecido na Europa.

\- Você me disse que Will estava aqui também. A equipe forense não conseguiu localizá-lo, morto ou vivo.

\- Hannibal deve ter levado ele daqui. Will parece sempre estar envolvido quando Hannibal é o assunto, de um modo ou de outro.

Jack assentiu, sua expressão grave e Alana mordeu seu lábio, um gesto que Jack provavelmente interpretaria como preocupação pelo paradeiro de Will, quando na verdade era a certeza do que acontecera com Will que fazia Alana se preocupar.

Depois que Hannibal havia massacrado os capangas de Mason e ajudado elas a extrair o esperma de Mason, ele imediatamente fora para o lado de Will, que estava deitado imóvel e vulnerável em uma maca improvisada. Ele havia informado para ela e Margot que Will estava apenas paralisado e não anestesiado, e Alana pode sentir a raiva queimando em suas entranhas diante da implicação - não era suficiente o que Mason havia feito com Margot, não era suficiente ele tentar remover o rosto de Will, ele também o proporcionaria uma morte lenta e extremamente dolorosa.

Hannibal não ofereceu muitas explicações após isso; ele apenas assegurou Alana de que ele iria cumprir sua promessa de salvar Will, e então Hannibal erguera Will em seus braços, recusando a oferta de Margot de um cavalo ou um carro.

Alana havia silenciosamente assistindo a eles por alguns momentos; a grotesca imagem de Hannibal carregando Will em seus braços fazia ela se lembrar de contos de fadas mórbidos e filmes de monstros, de Frankenstein carregando sua noiva na quietude da noite. Ela os assistiu por longos momentos até voltar para dentro, até voltar para Margot, rezando para que Hannibal mantivesse sua palavra.

\- A última vez em que eu vi Hannibal e Will juntos, Hannibal estava tentando cortar a cabeça de Will para comer seu cérebro - Jack disse, absolutamente sério - Então você pode entender a minha urgência em encontrar eles; qualquer detalhe que você me proporcionar agora será vital.

Alana engoliu em seco, se lembrando do curativo na testa de Will, do martelo nas mãos sangrentas de Hannibal.

\- Se Hannibal fosse matar Will, ele não mataria ele como matou esses homens aqui, sem nenhuma apresentação grotesca, sem suas pinturas sangrentas. Hannibal não seria tão descuidado com ele; Will é diferente, ele precisaria de mais tempo e privacidade, de uma localização melhor. Você deveria ir para a casa do Will, em Wolf Trap.

Jack observou Alana com uma expressão severa.

\- Alguma razão em particular para esse palpite, Doutora Bloom?

\- Apenas… - Alana balançou sua cabeça - Apenas vá, Jack. É a melhor pista que eu posso te dar.

Jack continuou a olhar para ela, claramente não satisfeito com a resposta. Alana sustentou o peso de seu olhar; ela não iria se curvar, e não iria mudar de ideia.

\- Tudo bem - Jack cedeu primeiro - Eu não vou insistir agora porque minha prioridade é ir atrás do Hannibal antes que ele escape de novo. Mas você deveria saber que você vai precisar me dar mais do que isso. Eu vou precisar de mais detalhes sobre o que exatamente aconteceu por aqui.

\- Eu não esperaria nada diferente de você.

Jack assentiu, rígido, e sem mais palavras ele se afastou dela, berrando ordens para que seus homens se organizassem para partirem em uma busca atrás de Hannibal.

Alana respirou profundamente, aliviada por Jack finalmente estar longe. Jack era seu amigo, sempre fora, muito antes de toda essa bagunça acontecer e ela não gostava de contar meias verdades para ele como ela fizera - lhe parecia errado.

No entanto, ela não via outro jeito; era necessário para a sua proteção, para a proteção de Margot.

_E falando sobre Margot…_

Margot estava sentada em uma cadeira, não muito distante de Alana, um paramédico ao seu redor; ela tinha um cobertor de choque em seus ombros e um olhar distante em seu rosto.

Alana se aproximou, mas Margot não olhou para ela. Margot não havia olhado para ela desde a chegada da polícia, e Alana sabia que isso não era fingimento, o que a preocupava. Alana não achava que seria bom para Margot ficar tão presa dentro de sua cabeça naquele momento - elas precisavam sair da mansão.

\- Oficial - Alana disse para um dos policiais que estavam na sala - Eu gostaria de saber se a nossa presença ainda é necessária aqui ou se estamos livres para ir. Tem sido uma noite realmente longa.

O oficial deu um sorriso educado para Alana.

\- Crawford disse que vocês duas estão livres para ir nesse momento, mas que vocês serão intimadas para um depoimento oficial ainda hoje. Mas durante próximas horas, vocês estão liberadas.

Alana sorriu em genuína gratidão.

\- Muito obrigada por isso.

O oficial assentiu, e Alana foi para o lado de Margot.

\- Margot - ela gentilmente apertou o ombro dela - Nós estamos livres para ir.

Margot levou alguns momentos para olhar para ela, e mesmo assim Alana sabia que sua mente não estava completamente presente.

\- Ir para onde?

\- Qualquer lugar que não seja aqui. Talvez… - Alana hesitou por apenas um momento - A minha casa, se você quiser.

Quando ela ouviu a sugestão, Margot pareceu prestar mais atenção nela - ela nunca havia pisado na casa de Alana, e o convite casual parecia reter mais importância do que Alana previamente pensara.

\- Sim - Margot disse eventualmente - Nós podemos ir para a sua casa. Eu não quero estar aqui, não agora.

Alana sorriu fracamente, feliz de finalmente poder ir para bem longe da Fazenda Muskrat.

 

***

\- Você se deu conta de que eu nunca estive na sua casa antes?

A mão de Alana pausou no ar por alguns segundos enquanto ela estava enchendo a segunda taça de vinho, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente.

\- Eu percebi assim que eu te convidei, na verdade - ela disse, deixando a garrafa de lado e trazendo uma das taças de vinho para Margot, que estava sentada em seu sofá.

Margot aceitou a taça com um aceno grato; fora Margot que pedira por álcool, e Alana não tivera coragem de negar alguma coisa para Margot naquele momento.

\- Eu queria te convidar antes - Alana disse, se sentando a seu lado - Eu pensei nisso uma centena de vezes. Mas toda vez que eu pensei nisso, eu também achei que seria arriscado. Pensei que Mason iria descobrir onde você estava, e que imediatamente notaria intimidade entre nós.

Margot segurou a taça nas mãos e sorriu fracamente.

\- Você está certa. Foi melhor assim. Eu provavelmente teria aceitado, e isso teria sido imprudente. Tudo poderia ter sido perdido se Mason tivesse descoberto que estávamos juntas há muito tempo atrás.

Alana suspirou, e bebeu de sua taça.

\- Onde estão os cachorros? - Margot perguntou após alguns minutos passados em silêncio.

\- Quando a situação começou a ficar feia, eu previ que eu não voltaria para casa por alguns dias, então eu pedi para a minha vizinhar cuidar dos cachorros do Will e da Applesauce por alguns dias.

Margot ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Ela deve ser uma pessoa extremamente boa para cuidar de tantos cachorros que não são dela.

\- Eu sei, oito cachorros é um pouco demais, mas ela ama animais e já cuidou deles algumas vezes antes.

Alana se lembrou de sua vizinha então - Emily, uma mulher mais velha, extrovertida, com cabelos louros e olhos gentis; ela sempre tentava conversar com Alana quando podia. Elas não se conheciam muito bem, mas ela era uma boa pessoa. Ela chegou a ajudar Alana algumas vezes quando ela ainda estava usando cadeira de rodas, e ela nunca reclamou quando Alana aparecia em sua porta e suplicava para que ela cuidasse dos cães por alguns dias.

Após trabalhar com Jack e conhecer os atos que as pessoas podiam ser capazes de fazer, Alana mal podia acreditar que uma pessoa como Emily poderia existir, mas ela sempre se sentia bem e esperançosa quando ela pensava na mulher, pensando que inocência e genuína bondade podiam coexistir em um mundo onde violência e morte eram tão predominantes.

\- É uma pena - Margot lamentou com seus lábios pressionados contra a taça - Eu iria ter gostado de conhecer a Applesauce.

\- Você vai conhecer ela. Eu vou trazer ela e os outros para casa amanhã, talvez eu mande o bando de novo para o Will...  - ela engoliu em seco - Isso é, se o Hannibal cumprir sua promessa.

\- Você acha que ele não vai cumprir?

Alana balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu acho que ele vai, mas… eu realmente preferiria não ter que falar sobre Hannibal agora.

Margot aquiesceu, e deixou o assunto de lado.

Por vários minutos elas permaneceram em um confortável silêncio, lentamente bebendo o vinho de suas respectivas taças e tentando considerar tudo o que havia acontecido.

Alana pensou sobre o congelador portátil bem escondido em seu carro, que dentro guardava o pequeno frasco com o esperma de Mason. Essa fora uma das primeiras coisas que ela fizera após Mason estar morto; ela sabia que uma vez que a polícia chegasse, elas não teriam a oportunidade de esconder o sêmen que iria definir o patrimônio e o futuro de Margot.

O futuro delas.

Quando Margot mencionara o seu plano pela primeira vez, Alana se sentira um pouco incomodada com a noção de ser mãe para uma criança cujo pai era um dos seres humanos mais desprezíveis que Alana já tivera o desprazer de conhecer, mas a sua inquietação lentamente se dissolveu conforme ela convenceu a si mesma que, apesar do DNA de Mason, essa criança não teria nada dele.

Essa criança seria completamente dela e de Margot.

Alana ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar o rumo que sua vida havia tomado após ela ter deixado o hospital; ela mal podia acreditar em tudo o que ela havia feito em tão pouco tempo, na força do relacionamento que ela iniciou com Margot, uma relação profunda o suficiente para fazer Alana aceitar, até mesmo ansiar pela oportunidade de ser a mãe do filho de Margot.

Ela mal podia acreditar, mas ela jamais desejaria mudar isso. As circunstâncias da relação delas podia ser uma confusão, mas Alana jamais se sentira com alguém do modo como ela se sentia com Margot. A singularidade do relacionamento delas era de tirar o fôlego, e Alana não desistiria desse sentimento por nada nem por ninguém.

Naquele momento, os pensamentos de Alana foram interrompidos pela risada de Margot. Alana olhou para ela, curiosa para saber o que exatamente a divertira.

\- Eu só estava pensando - Margot balançou a cabeça - Nós estamos dormindo juntas por meses. Você sabe mais sobre mim do que qualquer outra pessoa, nós somos agora cúmplices em um assassinato… e ainda assim eu nunca estive na sua casa antes. Eu nem sequer conheci a sua cachorra!

Alana franziu a testa por alguns segundos porque Margot estava _certa_ , e isso _não_ era uma coisa boa, isso era uma das muitas coisas seriamente erradas na vida elas. Mas mesmo que isso não fosse motivo para riso, Alana logo se viu rindo também diante do ridículo da situação.

\- É um pouco estranho quando você coloca as coisas nessa perspectiva - Alana disse, sorrindo.

\- Não apenas estranho, é ridículo - Margot não estava mais rindo, mas ela ainda sorria - É ultrajante. É absurdo. É… seriamente fodido.

No espaço de um segundo, o sorriso de Margot desapareceu de seu rosto.

\- Fodido como todo o resto da minha vida, graças ao Mason.

Com a menção do nome de Mason, a expressão de Alana também se fechou.

\- Tudo acabou, Margot. Ele não pode mais te machucar. Nunca mais.

Margot suspirou, evitando olhar nos olhos de Alana.

\- Nunca vai estar realmente acabado. Eu sempre vou carregar comigo as marcas do que ele fez comigo. Lembretes na minha mente… lembretes no meu corpo. Ele pode ter partido, mas antes disso ele se assegurou que eu jamais poderia olhar para um espelho sem ver o que ele fez comigo.

Alana odiava ver Margot desse jeito. Ela odiava ver o olhar assombrado nos olhos delas, o medo que ela carregava há tanto tempo consigo mesma que funcionava como uma segunda pele que ela vestia o tempo todo sem nem perceber. Ela odiava ver Margot tão desesperançada, especialmente após o que elas haviam conquistado.

Margot começou a andar pela sala e Alana também se levantou, colocando a taça no sofá e mantendo alguma distância de Margot.

\- Você é mais do que a soma de suas cicatrizes. Você é mais do que a dor que Mason infligiu em você, Margot, muito mais.

Margot parou de andar, seus olhos brilhantes e seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso.

\- É difícil pensar assim quando você passou a sua vida contando cicatrizes. Eu ainda mal consigo acreditar que ele se foi. Que ele não vai respirar outra vez. Que ele nunca mais vai abrir a boca para me machucar de novo.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Margot, contrastando com o sorriso.

\- Você se dá conta de que esse é o meu maior sonho desde a minha adolescência, Alana? - a voz dela quebrou, mesmo enquanto ela ria - Estar livre do meu irmão. Eu costumava rezar por isso todas as noites, quando eu ainda tinha alguma crença religiosa. Mas você sabe o que aconteceu?

Alana balançou a cabeça; ela não queria falar e desencorajar a vontade de desabafar de Margot.

\- Nenhum deus vingador me ajudou, nenhum anjo colérico. Apenas meu antigo psiquiatra e suas habilidades assassinas. E eu mesma. Eu ajudei a mim mesma. E você - ela olhou para Alana com intensidade febril - Você me ajudou também. Nós fizemos isso. Eu estou livre - Margot riu - Eu nunca tive liberdade antes. Não desse jeito, nunca. Eu não estou certa sobre o que eu deveria fazer, ou sentir.

Margot olhou para ela então, e Alana sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Margot parecia positivamente maníaca, lágrimas descendo por seu rosto, sua risada quase histérica. Naquele momento ela parecia quase lunática, perigosa, letal.

Ela era a visão mais estonteante que Alana jamais tivera o prazer de testemunhar.

Alana questionava sua própria sanidade em momentos como esse; ela se perguntaria o que aconteceu na sua vida, porque ela tomou as decisões que tomou. Ela agora tinha sangue em suas mãos, e não apenas o sangue de Mason, mas de cada pessoa que ficou entre Hannibal e seu caminho para a liberdade, todo o sangue que ainda estava manchando o chão dos cômodos da mansão Verger. Nesses momentos, Alana iria parar, e pensar, e se perguntar.

Mas com apenas um olhar na direção de Margot, todas as suas dúvidas seriam imediatamente dissipadas.

Alana não conseguia sentir-se culpada; ela havia visto com Hannibal que nem sempre o caminho da lei com toda a sua burocracia era o caminho correto. Não quando ele podia ser tão ineficiente, não quando dinheiro podia entrar no caminho para salvar um homem como Mason. Ela aprendeu da maneira difícil que às vezes você teria que sujar suas mãos para obter justiça, e era desse jeito que ela via a situação. O sangue de Mason em suas mãos não a incomodava, nem a de seus lacaios, os mesmos que colocaram o bebê de Margot dentro de um porco.

Ela pensou novamente que tanto havia acontecido em pouco tempo e em como tudo mudou. Alana estava parcialmente assustada com o curso dos eventos de sua vida, mas tudo desaparecia quando ela olhava para Margot.

_Eu quero me casar com essa mulher. Eu quero ser a esposa dela. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida mostrando a ela o quão linda, o quão inteira ela é._

\- Liberdade pode ser um sentimento viciante, mas eu aconselharia você a tomar cuidado - Alana começou, mas Margot não deixou que ela terminasse.

\- Eu sei tudo sobre tomar cuidado, Alana. Minha vida inteira sempre foi sobre tomar cuidado ao redor de Mason, sobre falar baixo e tentar ficar longe dele. E agora eu não preciso mais fazer isso.

Em passos lentos, Margot andou em sua direção.

\- Eu não sou ingênua. Eu sou qualquer coisa, menos ingênua. Eu sei que ainda tem dificuldades a caminho; eu não espero que o resto dos meus problemas desapareçam fácil assim. Mas nesse momento? Eu nunca me senti melhor. Nunca me senti tão viva - Margot riu novamente, mesmo com sua voz falhando por conta das lágrimas - Você quer viver também, comigo?

Com isso, Margot ofereceu a ela uma mão, como se estivesse convidando ela para dançar.

Alana pensou sobre o gosto do seu próprio sangue que ela experimentara quando Abigail a jogou para fora da janela de Hannibal; ela pensou sobre Hannibal prometendo que iria matá-la, da suspeita nos olhos de Jack quando ele a interrogou, na exasperação no rosto de Will quando ele estava preso na mansão. Ela pensou sobre o frasco escondido em seu carro, a promessa de uma vida que iria crescer dentro dela, de como ela se colocara em uma confusão interminável, e de como havia uma tempestade lá fora esperando por elas, fora da segurança de sua casa.

E então ela olhou para Margot.

\- Eu quero viver. Eu escolho viver. Com você - Alana disse, aceitando a mão oferecida.

Quando os lábios de Margot desceram sobre os seus, Alana não pensou em nada; ela apenas memorizou a sensação de sua boca tão próxima, querendo manter a vivacidade desse momento sempre preservada em suas memórias.

**Author's Note:**

> Não estou muito feliz com essa fic, mas... aqui está. Opiniões são sempre bem vindas :D


End file.
